Chizuru and Ryu FANFICTION
by Lexnai
Summary: A fanfiction of Chizuru and Ryu. Up and downs and a maze to find there true love together. Will they find out bout both of their feelings? Or will they ignore them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya'll! I'm new to these things and nice to meet ya! I'm SO excited starting this story and i am a fan of Kimi Ni Todoke, which is the FanFic i am gonna write bout. I personally think Chizuru and Ryu are the cutest couple on earth, and would like to make a FanFic about it.**

**I MIGHT GIVE OUT SOME SPOILERS AND MAKE UP THE STORY**

**So if you didn't read the manga, please feel free to click back, or since its a little bit of a spoiler alert, you can continue reading :) Feel free to correct some of my mistakes, although i do not accept mean things. I am new and i wish you all would accept that people do make mistakes one at a time. Accept it.**

**Alrighty then, thanks for taking your time to read this, I am honored to have you read this! And most importantly, ENJOY! :))**

**CHIZURU **

" What" Chizuru asked, stunned and lowering her hand next to her hip. " I'm not staying here for college." Ryu said bowing his head low. " I'm studying somewhere else for Baseball. You know, college things." I lost my words, and tears were rolling out. I tried to keep them in. " when did this.. happen" I asked, but it didn't seem like a question. It was too of tone. Ryu smiled softly. " Remember that day when i fell asleep in class?" ' Yeah, almost everyday' I thought. " I wasn't really sleeping, i was thinking what i should do with my life. I know i can't do anything better than baseball, so i thought maybe i should train to be a professional baseball player." Ryu explained sitting on the ground scratching his head. " Surprising, eh?" He asked as he looked up to the sky. My tears over flooded. I couldn't help it, i didn't know why but i felt pain and sadness rushing over her eyes, and forming into hot burning tears.

**RYU **

I saw Chizuru crying and trying to stop her tears. She wiped her falling tears on her sleeves and tried to get rid of her red eyes. I pretended to not notice, since i knew that was what she wanted me to do, I knew her, I know her, I can read her even without her saying something about it. Why you ask? Because we were long childhood friends, there was possibility that we might become lovers, but for now, we are still childhood friends. I continued to look up the sky and closed my eyes. The cloudy sky made it hard to think of the warmth of the sun, and i felt drops of rain fall on my face. I knew Chizuru felt it too, but we were still to weak to say anything, or move to another place, or shelter. I stood up and took off my training jacket to cover Chizuru's body, and she didn't seem to protest so i slowly covered her body with my jacket.

**CHIZURU**

I felt Ryu's warm jacket cover my body, and tears kept rolling down. I looked up, but was too late to send a 'thank you' eye contact, since Ryu already started to run towards his house. As soon as I knew Ryu wasn't facing me, in this cold rain, tears seemed to roll down fast, flooding my eyes, making me gasp for air. I fell to the ground, and felt the rain falling heavily and knew this time, Ryu wasn't gonna change his mind. I knew this was his dream, I should be cheering for him, not crying. But, why do i feel so down? DO I truly love him? More than a childhood friend? I thought of the times we shared together, the times I cherished the most. The time i draw on the ground with permanent markers, and Ryu knew it was wrong but he joined me anyways. The time we played in mud and Ryu knew we had to wash our feet first, but I went inside the house anyway, so he joined me. The day I broke a cup and Ryu protested it was him. All this time, he did everything to save me from trouble, and all this time I only left the bad things for Ryu to cover up. I never understood why he did it, but i guessed that's what friends were for, but I was wrong. Why didn't I notice it earlier? That Ryu liked me and... I like Ryu.

" Chizuru! What were you doing outside all soaked by the rain! Take a shower or a bath immediately! You'll catch a cold!" My mom said rushing to the bathroom to fill up the bath tub. " I'm doing your favorite; Bubble bath! Get ready Chizu" Mom called out. I knew I was always happy when it comes to bubble baths. I tried to manage a smile. I took off my shoes and slowly walked towards the bathroom. I closed the door, took off my clothes and realized how messy my hair was. I ruffled my hair slowly and turned off the water. I dipped my foot slowly inside the water, feeling the warm sensation. I sighed dreamily and dipped my whole body inside. I felt so relaxed as i smelled the warm air. I dipped my head inside the water closing my eyes and hearing nothing but the steady water. I hold my breathe and thought more of Ryu and my special memories together.

The time we went inside the bath tub filled with water, with us in our swim suits. My eyes sparkled as I saw the fluffy bubbles, seeming like clouds. I jumped inside the tub, leaving all the bubbles flow the other side, and some water falling off the tub. I shouted at Ryu to join me as I cupped a bubble and blew it towards the other end of the tub. I giggled hysterically.

I opened my eyes and forced my head out of the water. I gasped for air as water fell out of the tub. I put my hand on my chest coughing out the water that i swallowed and breathed slowly trying to catch my breathe again. " Chizuru! Are you ok?" My mom asked. " Fine" I answered as i dipped my body inside the water again. ' That was dangerous.' I thought and closed my eyes again. " Wouldn't hurt to try again." I thought as I lowered my head inside the warm water again. The steady of the water calmed me, and I thought more of the times we spend together. I ran out of air, but I didn't seem to be alerted, and stayed inside. I felt my head feeling dizzy and my feet dipped inside the water fast and forcefully. Shampoo bottles and Body wash dropped to the ground to the ground, loud enough for me to hear inside the water. " Chizuru?" I heard my mom say. " Chizuru are you ok? Chizuru? CHIZURU!" And then, my mind went blank.

**RYU**

I got out of the shower with the towel on my head. " Ryu help me out, in the restaurant!" His dad shouted. " Coming" I said, quickly wearing my muscle shirt and dry my hair with a towel. ' I wonder if Chizuru came today' I thought. As i went down, I saw Kazehaya down too. " Yo" I said with a small smile. Kazehaya smiled. " What are you doing here?" I asked as i wore the apron. " Well, remember we promised to meet here today remember? The rain is pouring out! I hope the rest will reach here ok" He said dropping his unbrella to the ground. " Oh, i forgot. I should tell my dad first." I said walking towards my dad.

" I got permission but we need to help out in the restaurant first." I said as i saw Ayane, Kento, and Kuronuma next to Kazehaya. Kuronuma was sitting on Kazehaya's lap, as she blushed wildly. Ayane and Kento was holding hands, while Kento greeted me with a small wave of a 'hi' with his free hand. " So, lets get to work" Kazehaya said as Kuronuma rised up from his lap. They held hands and walked towards the Kitchen. Ayane and Kento followed, as i noticed Chizuru hasn't arrived yet. ' She'll come' I tried to cheer myself up from saying that as I walked towards the kitchen. ' I should tell the rest about my plans on College too. " RYU COME QUICK" I heard Kazehaya scream from the kitchen. Something was wrong.

**ANNNND CUT! LOL I'm sorry, was this too short? Im'. sorry again if this was sort of a depresing story. I like to keep things slow and take time writing so please review, anddd get excited for the next chapter, Kay? Love you thanks for reading! Ooooo what happened in the kitchen, and what will happen to Chizuru? Stay tuned! I'll try to write every week or so, depending on my school schedule, so yeah. Look out for the next chapter :D MUAH **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Usually, I write short stories and all, and I know I just started, so I wouldn't have many views, or review, followers etc. but i did get some reviews and a follower! Or followERS lol So i decided to try to upload 2 stories a week or sooner.( Most of them might be published on Sundays, or sooner) I'm sorry i couldn't upload another chapter sooner, as i apologize i was very busy this weekend and last weekend. Thank you for being patient :) But i'm so glad to see you read this! So grateful! I hope you follow this story ( or me) to read more Kimi Ni Todoke Fanfics because i won't just upload RyuXChizuru ( even though i'm SO addicted with them lol) i will upload other Kimi Ni Todoke characters so you can be excited of that :)**

**Anyways heres a quick summary of Chapter 1: Ryu tells Chizuru he isn't gonna stay for college, Chizuru faints inside a tub, and Ryu hears Kazehaya screaming for help inside the kitchen inside the restaurant his father owns. What happened? :O**

**RYU**

" Ryu! Come quick!" Ryu ran inside the kitchen and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw his father on the ground, collasped. " What happened?" Ryu demanded as he went next to his dad. " We don't know!" Ayane replied, her face pale. " Well call the Ambulance!" I screamed. Kento ran to the phone and immediately dialed the ambulance. ( **i'm pretty sure its 119 or 112 for Japan. Correct me if i'm wrong) **

I saw my dad lying on the hospital bed, inside the ambulance. " Only 2 people can join!" One of the man ordered. I knew I should go, and i knew who to pick if only _she_ was here. ' Chizuru, why aren't you here?' I thought. " Ryu! Come on there no time!" Kazehaya said as he pushed me towards the ambulance door. I grabbed Kazehaya's hand. " Come with me" I said. ' In replacement of Chizuru, come with me' I said to my mind. Kazehaya nodded quickly and went inside the ambulance with him.

**CHIZURU**

' Dark so dark' i thought as i slowly opened my eyes. I saw my mom crying as some ambulances came in and ordered to bring in the emergency bed. " Mom why are you crying?" I asked. She didn't reply. I didn't understand until, I saw my body lying down on my bed, lifeless. I gasped. " I'm... dead?" I asked to myself. The men moved my body to the bed, and immediately carried it to the ambulance. " Only 2 can-" " We ALREADY HAVE TWO PEOPLE" My mom screamed as she pointed to my body and herself. " We don't have time!" She screamed as she got in the ambulance and grabbed my hand. I went in and sat next to my mom, not knowing what to do. " Mom, it's gonna be ok" I said softly, even though she couldn't hear me. I heard the door close and felt the ambulance move.

**AYANE**

" Theres no time!" I said as I nodded to Kento. Kento replied, and called his dad to pick them up, and take them to the hospital. " It's an emergency. Ryu's father collapsed." He explained. His tone was stressed and in a hurry. " OF COURSE HES IN THE HOSPITAL! THE AMBULANCE CAME" He screamed. Letting all his stress flow out. I hugged Sawako who immediately started crying after the ambulance took off. " OK just hurry dad, hurry!" He hung up and wrapped his scarf around me and Sawako. " It's ok, calm down Sawako" He said trying to calm her down.

Few minutes later, Kento's dad arrive. Kento walked up to his car, and kicked the car, making the car move back and forth " WHAT THE HELL-" " We're in a hurry! You should had came faster!" Kento replied as he motioned us to get in. As we got in, I immediately smelled smoke. " God dammit dad! How many time did I tell you to stop smoking?" He screamed. " You said theres no time" Kento's dad explained, " Smoking quickens me. It makes me in a hurry in these situations. Now son, you better pay for the scratch you made in this car" He said pulling back and heading towards the hospital.

**RYU**

We rushed in the hospital and saw my dad go on the surgery room. " I'm sorry, you are not allowed in this point on" One of the nurses said as s**he stopped us, and rushed inside. I fell to the ground, breathless. Kazehaya smacked my back. " It's gonna be ok" He said, breathless also. I n**odded slowly and stared at the Surgery room, as the light came on.

We sat there for 10 minutes as we saw Kento and the other arrive. " How is he?" Kento asked gasping for air. I shook my head. " They just started. We don't know whats gonna happen... yet." I replied staring down at my feet. Sawako covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop the sob as Kazehaya hugged her. " Kazehaya" She sobbed as she let out her tears. Kazehaya patted her back and Ayane sighed heavily. " Wheres Chizuru?" Kento asked as he looked around the hallways. " I didn't see her in the restaurant either. Did you fight with her?" He asked again, sitting on the chair next to me. I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. " Why isn't she here in a situation like this?" Ayane asked, frustrated. " Maybe she had a difficult situation" Sawako suggested, as she wiped her tears. " Then maybe she should had text us or call us" Ayane shot back. Sawako started crying again and Ayane started to apologize. " MOVE AWAY!" One of the doctors screamed as we saw a bed coming towards us. I saw Chizuru's mom and immediately stood up. Chizuru's mom didn't notice them until they were close to the emergency room. " Someone's already there?" The doctor demanded, out of breath. I nodded and took a look at the emergency bed. I froze. " Chizuru..." I said softly, as i walked towards the bed, hoping i was wrong. Chizuru's mom started weeping as the others gasped. " What.. What happened" I demanded an answer to Chizuru's mom. She didn't do anything wrong, I knew. But i was still mad, no frustrated. " NO time! God dammit! Lets take her to the other emergency room!" The doctor screamed as they started to push the bed towards the other direction. Chizuru's mom hesitated, but started to go towards the way Chizuru was pushed to. I stood there staring at the bed, with a massive heart ache.

**CHIZURU**

I saw Ryu and the others and gasped. " Guys!" I screamed forgetting that I was a soul of my own body. I saw Ryu immediately stand, as if he saw me. But I knew he couldn't. " God dammit! Lets take her to the other emergency room!" The doctor said as he started to push my body towards the other direction. " NO! Ryu!" I tried to scream. " Mom! Stay! Tell him! Tell him what happened!" I begged. I saw my mom hesitate, there was little hope she would stay, but she started coming towards me and my heart dropped. " Ryu.." I sobbed, as the sight of my friends became farther and farther.

As my body went into the Emergency room, my mom had to stay outside. She fell to the ground, and i wanted to help her, but I knew I couldn't. " CHIZURU" She sobbed. She couldn't stop crying and weeping.

**RYU**

My mind was filled with many things. ' What happened to Chizuru? Is she ok? Will she surivive? What about my dad?' i cupped my head and sighed while closing my eyes. " Can someone... go check on Chizuru?" I asked, still closing my eyes. I heard everyone nod and deciding on who should go. " Ryu, I know your dad is more important, but I think you should go check on her." Ayane suggested. " Yeah, we'll stay here and wait" Kento suggested. I nodded slowly. " Thanks guys" I ran towards the way Chizuru was pushed to.

I ran until my legs were not obeying. The hospital was so big, so big it was hard to find the right Emergency room Chizuru was rolled into. There were so many emergency rooms. " Excuse me" I asked a nurse nearby. " Can you... tell me where Yoshida Chizuru is?" Breathless i bend down to my knees and waited for an answer. The nurse checked her list. " Hmm, i'm afraid shes not on the List yet. Are you sure thats her name?" She asked. " I dropped my head to the floor. " Thanks" I ran towards the other direction. " Wait!" The nurse called, but I kept running.

" CHIZURU" I heard Chizuru's mom scream. I knew I close enough somewhere. " Oba Sama!" I called out. I heard a loud sob, and followed it. I saw Chizuru's mom crying, and I ran towards her.

**CHIZURU**

" Oba Sama!" I heard Ryu's voice and stood up. " Ryu" I shouted out, i completely forgotten they couldn't hear me. Then, I saw Ryu run towards me and I cried of joy. I was about to hug him, when he suddenly said " How's Chizuru?" He asked breathless. My heart sunk. That's right, they can't see, nor hear me. I sighed heavily as I walked toward Ryu's side. " I don't know" My mom re

plied. " They went inside the Emergency room and I don't know whats going on" She replied as she sobbed louder. I was about to hug her when _Thu-Thump_ My heart started to hurt. I clenched my chest. _Thu-Thump_. There it goes again. I saw the doctor come out of the Emergency room clenching his mask. Thu-Thump.

**That's it for now :D i'm sorry this story is turning so depressing xD I guess this is a Sad- Romance story, BUT I PROMISE, It will get better and will escape the Sad-zone, probably. Thanks for reading, Review, Follow me or the story for the next chapter, and feel free to correct my Japanese because I am not Japanese and I know little Japanese Cx but PLEASE no mean review or stuff. Anddd about Chizuru, i'm gonna make up a totally nonsense thingy that will be really confusing, but I MADE IT UP. So i hope you don't mind or make a fuss out of it in the next chapter. Thanks! Stay tune! Also, Whats going on with Chizuru? Whats wrong with her heart? Will Ryu's dad survive? Will I get a cookie for a reward? :O please? x3 **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! 33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey and yo! You're probably thinking like " Omg how did Lexnai update a new chapter so fast? It's a miracle!" Well, sorry to burst your bubble but this chapter isn't gonna be a Chizuru and Ryu chapter, it's gonna be about ME. So thats why theres an "activity" word stick to the title. I've thought of this activity because it would be nice if you guys get to know me, and I hopefully get to know you!**

**I might do this a few more times during the Chizuru and Ryu Fanfiction chapters, because I just like to get to know a person, or the reader get to know me. First of all, I would like to thank all the follower(s) and reviews that a few people gave me during my first Chapter. I was so delighted! I literally almost burst into tears! I worried if people were gonna hate on my stories, or nobody would read them or such, ( as you can see i'm a worry-wart) so when I published the first chapter, I hoped at least some people would read them and hopefully like them. I don't really care if you don't follow me or review, but I would be delighted if you'd be so kind enough to do that :) because i'm not a person that is like a " Thirsty for reviews" or " Thirsty for followers" no no. I would like reviews because then, I would know how people would think of the story, and possibly correct the errors I made, that they reviewed about. I am a new Fanfictioner, ( if that makes sense lol) and I love writing and typing stories. Starting from an young age, I wrote stories on papers and I would gather them, stable them, and let my family read them. My cousins sometimes took some of my made stories and kept them as if as they brought them. I can't tell you how happy I was that day! From them on, I loved seeing my families, friends, neighbors reading my stories and sometimes I would sell them (lol) very cheaply like 25(cent). Why you ask? Because I was young and It would seem selfish to sell a "kid made" story on like 10$ or 5$. Some people would seem like it's fine, but to me, it seemed unfair.**

**Call me weird call me stupid, call me a faker, call me a cheaper, call me whatever you please. I don't simply care about mean comments/reviews, because that is me. Then why was i worried to publish this you ask? Well before I became a " I don't care" person, I was a really " I do care" person. I cared about how I would do if i saw a mean comment and stuff. I've overcame these feelings, simply by the nice reviews some people left on the first chapter. **

**You see? Nice reviews can sometimes change a person's feelings. Ok enough said now lets talk bout me a little. I'm American (obviously and i'm in high school. I can't tell you what grade for my privacy) Now I will talk a little bout myself for private manners, but i'll tell you about simple stuff. Personally PERSONALLY! I think Ryu and Chizuru are the cutest most perfect couple ever. I added a " PERSONALLY" in caps because some people complain like " Oh my god, Ryu and Chizuru? I don't think so" read people. I said personally, and in service, i wrote it in caps too. Oh my god ****personally**** I think they should get a " Best Manga/Anime couple Award" If there is ever is one. (lol) See? I'm that addicted to them. At first when I watched Kimi ni Todoke, I only cared about the relationship towards Kazehaya and Kuronuma. I was so addicted to them, I didn't even care bout Ayane or Chizuru. But after I watched both seasons, and started the manga, I was so pissed at them. I mean I know they are those couples who " Takes it slow", I don't mind that, but don't you think it's just ****too**** slow? I mean come on, it took like almost 2 years to make them kiss ( I meant when you read the manga online, they make you wait 1 month or more for another chapter release) but I mean if you brought the manga, It shouldn't had took you so long, but sometimes isn't it stressful? **

**So after they kiss, I squealed and went like " FUCK YEAH! 2 YEARS KAZEHAYA, 2 YEARS! OMFG" Yes I know I overreacted but it's true! Come on guys, write on the reviews or pm me if their relationship kinda annoyed you too? You don't really have too if you don't have too, just saying. After they "fucking" kissed, My attention went to Chizuru, because ( NEXT THING I AM SAYING IS A SPOLIER, IF YOU DIDN'T READ CHAPTER 41) **

**Because Ayane and Kento became a couple, and i'm not complaining, even though I kinda wanted Pin and Ayane to be a couple. Oh my god, Chizuru and Ryu, I can't even explain, they are the cutest most- ok i think you get me lol Towards the end of the manga ( Which I hope will be never T.T) or towards going on the chapters, I hope Kimi ni Todoke's author decides to put Chizuru and Ryu together, even though some people think it's obvious that they need to be together. **

**OKAY ENOUGH TALKING SAID, I am gonna close this chapter with a quick announcement. During updates, ****I plan to update after every 1 week, but that might change to every 1 month, depending on my schedule.**** The last 2 weeks was such a busy week, so I didn't have MUCH time to update or write ( which kinda made me disappointed at myself.) I might say, this week might be a 'late update' plan like the last update ( i'm sorry) and the reason is because our school is gonna have a football game :DDD A big one and i'm so excited! Wish our school luck! ****After this week, i'm assuming that it'll be a normal schedule, so it'll change to a " 1 week " planning update.**** (hopefully) Just so you know, I have a Instagram, I post news and posts about when I will update another chapter, and whats going on my life. So usually on Instagram I will write if it will be a 1 week planning or a 1 month planning or more. My Instagram is fan_fiction_writer_lexnai so you can check that out! The "_" are included while searching for my name, it is not spaces. And make sure to follow me on Instagram to see whats going on, and my planning next updates! ^-^**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this activity! Pm me or write reviews about the question I wrote above! I might do this activity again so, stay tuned! Ok guys love you! Check out and follow my Instagram fan_fiction_writer_lexnai for news about updates and plannings! Gambatte on tests or upcoming events you guys have, and feel free to write in the review about exciting news that will happen to you! Alright love you MUAH 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy i'm back! How was your day? Mine's, fine! Welcome to chapter 3 and thank you for all the support and reviews, I love them! Thanks for keeping up with me so far, and i might say this a little bit early but somewhere in the middle of the chapters, I don't know which chapter yet, I might make a Meet The Author or Girl's talk. Boys are ok to come check it out, it probably won't be a JUST girl talk so maybe I should change it to a Girl/Boy talk or a Girl Talk and then make a Boy talk, which my brother probably will coach lol I might write some lessons there depending on the story, and yeah I guess thats all the news so far :) I probably made 1 of that activity and i'm so very sorry if it made you annoyed that I kept saying " Follow me on Instagram". I know how annoying it is so I am so sorry, i'll try not to say it TOO much. Ok enjoy reading and feel free to write which Kimi Ni Todoke characters you want me to make a fanfiction about :D I love reading them, and I promise i'll try each one of them :* Ok so lets get reading!**

**NO POV**

Ryu stood next to Chizuru's mom. Thinking about all the things that had have happened so far. His dad fainting, doesn't know what will happen next, Chizuru... Chizuru. What has happened to Chizuru? He faced Mrs. Yoshida slowly, and saw her crying real hard. _'Not the best time to ask'_ I thought. I faced the ground again, as I heard footsteps getting closer to us. " Ryu!" I heard Kazehaya scream as he puffed for air when he reached us. " Shouta, where- why- why didn't you stay with my dad?" Ryu asked confused. Kazehaya faced him and gasped for air before he could start talking again. " The doctor, he came out. We need you to come back" He said as sweat dropped down his face. I stared at Chizuru's mom and she nodded, a sign to probably go check on my dad. I stared at the Emergency room. " I will tell you what has happened, when you come back" Mrs. Yoshida said, as if she knew what Ryu was thinking about. Ryu nodded and ran towards the direction to the Surgery room.

" Are you Mr. Sanada's son?" The doctor asked as Ryu and Kazehaya reached the Surgery room. Ryu nodded, shortened of breath. "The doctor nodded. " Follow me. Your friends may follow also" He said as he started walking towards the right.

" Hows Chizuru?" Ayane asked. Her eyes were red and dark circles covered her eyes. It wasn't like Ayane. If it was Ayane, she would've fainted while looking in the mirror of her reflection right now. But it was midnight and I could understand they were worried, since one more person that was important to us is harmed. " Shes.." I stopped and looked for the right answer. " I don't know. The doctor didn't come out yet so I guess Mrs. Yoshida will tell us soon" I said as we went inside a Room signed 'Room 215'.

They saw Mr. Sanada laying down on the hospital bed, peacefully. Ryu had little hope that his dad would survive, since his face looked so.. natural. " Mr. Sanada has came out of the Surgery Room, Safely. We had accomplished the surgery well" The doctor informed. My muscles relaxed. Sawako let out a happy sigh as Kazehaya wrapped his arms around her. Ayane smiled as Kento ruffled his curly messy hair. " Oh my dad, he might he still waiting, should I inform him to come?" Kento asked as he looked out the room. I forgot about Kento's dad which made me guilty. My friends were here cause of my dad, and cause of Chizuru. It made me guilty enough that i shook my head towards Kento. " Thanks for all your help Kento. Others also. I think I can take it from here." Ryu said as he sat by a nearby chair. " You sure?" Shouta asked. " We can stay a little longer. It is important to us too you know" Shouta said throwing me a water bottle. I caught it, and nodded a 'Thank You'. " Yeah, the patients are our friends too you know" Ayane said while she tried to cover her yawn. Ryu smiled. " Thanks guys, it's making me guilty that I have amazing friends that help me when I don't know how to pay back to them" Ryu continued. " But i'll take it from here" Ryu said again. Everyone nodded and the doctor cleared his throat. While we were discussing, the doctor has been here all along, how can we forget? " Oh i'm sorry didn't realize you" Shouta said as he motioned the others to get going. Everyone gave me a warm 'Gambatte' and went out the door with Kuronuma closing the door softly.

" Sorry you may continue" Ryu said to the doctor as he sat up on his chair. The doctor nodded and sat on the other chair next to Ryu. " Your father passed the surgery well, he is strong. But i'm afraid he might have a possibility that he will have Coma" Ryu's heart sank. " Then what will happen?" He asked carefully. The doctor stared at his chart. " He may not be awaken" Ryu stood up. " How can this happen? He was healthy for months and months and even when my mother passed away he was FINE! How can this happen so suddenly? HOW-" " Calm down" The doctor protested. " Calm down? CALM DOWN?! OH I AM CALM. I'M 100% CALM" Ryu screamed as tears rolled down his eyes. Nurses came and tried to calm down Ryu but he pushed them aside and the doctor ordered Ryu to sit and calm down, or else he would not help his dad survive. That caught Ryu's body's attention. He sat and his hand curled into a fist, his whole body was trembling, as the tears rolled down non-stop. " This is a serious problem, I know Mr. Sanada. But Over-Reacting would not help your father to survive. " he said staring at his clip-board to check on his father again. " There.. is a slight possibility that he might awaken, but not quite possible." He continued. Ryu huffed. How can someone stay calm at this kind of moment? Nearly impossible. " If he awakens, I will prove you wrong" Ryu said as he stood up and walked out of the door.

The doctor came out, as Mrs. Yoshida stood up and rushed up to him. " How is she? Is she ok?" Mrs. Yoshida asks trying to calm down but her hands were trembling as she grasp the doctor's hand. The doctor nodded. " Her brain was filled with water, even though it did not seem like it, the water made her brain system shut down. I'm afraid I do not the possibilities and the non-possibilities." The doctor explained. Mrs. Yoshida started wailing. " What can you do now to her? Anything is fine, I don't care how expensive it is! Just do something" She said as she continued to wail and drop to the floor. Nurses came to her as they tried to help her up, but no one could. her body was too heavy by the news. Mrs. Yoshida, If we take her to the Surgery Room now, and try to take the water level down, she might survive but the price.." He said as he looked at his chart. Mrs. Yoshida rised up so fast that she lost her balance. The nurses caught her and Mrs. Yoshida started speaking " Do it! I don't care just do it! Money? Money is shit! We can pay for it by dividing just do it!" The doctor nodded as he went inside the room and pushed the emergency bed Chizuru was lying down in towards the Surgery room.

Ryu saw Mrs. Yoshida and Doctor and nurses pushing Chizuru to his direction. " Oba- Sama" He screamed as he ran towards her. " Ryu my dear, what should we dear do?" She asked as she began to wail again, at the sight of Ryu. He helped her gain her balance as they reached the Surgery Room and Chizuru's bed was pushed inside.

" Chizuru, I don't know what she was thinking" Mrs. Yoshida started as she sniffed. Her eyes were tired and watery. " She didn't come out of the water and held her breathe. Apparently she drank the water too much, and somehow they ended up going towards her brain" She continued as she sniffed a tear. " And then I heard loud crashes and then-" She couldn't continue speaking. Her wailing interrupted her and she couldn't continue. I put my hand on her shoulders, patting them softly and trying to help her calm down. Ryu's phone rang, as he pulled out his phone it read **Shouta**. " Moshi Moshi" (**Hello in Japenese when they answer the phone)** "_ Ryu? Hows everything? Is it ok? Do you need me to go over and help?"_ Shouta asked. His voice was sounded awfully tired. I shook my head. " I can... hopefully take them by my own. Thanks for your support" I answered as Mrs. Yoshida began to calm down. "_ That's what best friends are for, yeah? Call me if you need me or.. us. I'll probably run there"_ Shouta said letting out a loud yawn. I smiled. " Sleep. I'll call you in the morning, or you call me" I said. I heard Shouta obey, as we hung up.

Mrs. Yoshida continued. " Ryu, I heard that you are going to College, far away?" She asked still sniffing and hiccuping. I nodded. " I'm sorry I can't stay with you- nor Chizuru. But that is my dream and I want to accomplish it" I explained carefully hoping Oba- Sama would understand. She hiccuped and nodded. " That's a wonderful dream dear Ryu. I'm sure Chizuru... is proud of you" She said fanning her eyes, keeping it from watering. I thought back to the time I told Chizuru. She didn't accept it well, but i hoped she was proud of him. Ryu nodded slowly as he stared at the Surgery Room. " My dad, he might be under Coma, a possibility." Ryu said slowly, hearing Mrs. Yoshida wailing squeakily again. I felt my tears run off my eyes. " This year might not be pleasant, but I promise you it will next month or the month after" Mrs. Yoshida said as she hugged Ryu slowly. Ryu always thought of Mrs. Yoshida's warmth as his own mother. he couldn't stop his tears as he hugged her as well, desperately crying together.

" Mrs. Yoshida" Ryu started as he pulled out of the hug. She sniffed and nodded. " I have a favor, to ask for you to help me with" He continued as he looked down and sighed a heavy one. She nodded. " I will try to grant that she said as Ryu nodded. " Can you promise me that, you'll take care of my father, and Chizuru?" I asked. She nodded smiling softly. " We'll take care of them together, until you have to go my dear" She said patting my shoulder. " That's the problem, I'm leaving tomorrow"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN- Ok seriously, I'm making this even more depressing? xD but I really promise you that I will make it into a happy ending as it gets closer to the end. If you sense that the story is getting happier, you might be alert that it might be close to an ending :( but don't worry, it'll be long since then. Thanks for reading! Review, follow, and check out/follow my Instagram page- fan_fiction_writer_lexnai**

**I will upload news and alert you guys when I upload new chapters! Or you can just follow me here! But you'll make my day if you follow me on Instagram also! See ya there! Until next time MUAH :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! welcome to the next chapter. How is you all? I is good xD Anyways this story... I don't know its getting so depressing (?) But as you know it'll get into a happier ending, and I might add a little bit of lemon ( No judge) I will warn you when the lemon starts, ( not in this chapter, don't worry) it'll be long since then. Its getting cold here- BRRR I heard it's gonna snow SOON AT WHERE I LIVE- I AM SO EXCITED EEEEK. Yes, I am a Winter person instead of a Summer person. My birthday is at Summer so I hate it so much because its so fu*king hot. I changed the status to Type: T which means teens and over, because i decided to put some lemon inside. It might change to a M ( Mature) I don't know. Please review the characters you would want me to write about, because i'm sure after this story, i'll be staring out of space, looking for characters xD I've been thinking of doing stories about Kaichou Maid Sama too but i'm still thinking- if you want me to write about that- pm me or review.**

**Alright thanks for reading the intro, I love that you guys are keeping up with me, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews, U make my day :)**

**NO POV**

Ryu started to pack his bags for tomorrow, and kept hearing the sounds of the home phone ringing, and his aunt's swears. " MOSHI MO- U again, he said he didn't want to pick up! Hes visiting today or tomorrow so you lady- Oh yes I just called you a lady, happy old woman? Oh ho look at this bitch swearing, nice to know you're growing up honey" Ryu sighed. His aunt always had been an alcoholic and a smoker, so it isn't surprising of her attitude. He stood up and began to walk next to his aunt, and decided to just pick up the phone. " No, he will never ever pick up your phone. He told you 2 times already, hes gonna talk to you at the hospital" Ryu stopped. He knew his aunt kept her promises, he knew it was a big mistake to make a promise with her a few days ago, He knew he shouldn't had done that, He knew. He knew. His aunt saw him and knew exactly what he was gonna do. She frowned in disappointment, and Ryu knew his aunt wouldn't pass the phone to him, easily. " How long will it take?" Aunt asked. I thought she was talking to me, but she stared at the ground and nodded slowly. I turned, and started to walk towards my room when " Ryu, Mrs. Yoshida wants to talk to you" His aunt called out, as he heard her walk towards the kitchen. He blinked in surprise, and walked towards the phone. He heard her open a can of beer as he picked up the phone. " Yo" was all he could say, he knew not picking up Mrs. Yoshida's phone would be a regret, but he didn't want to be reminded of Chizuru- nor his dad, before he went today . At least until he was ready. " Ryu" He heard a wory out voice of Mrs. Yoshida's voice. " Ryu, Ryu are you going to visit today" She asked, her breathe took her words away. Ryu lost his words but quickly started to find them. " I have a lot to do. I will visit tonight or tomorrow, then-" " RYU" He was going to hang up but couldn't after he heard her angered voice. " You know you heard me call you, you didn't answer, you told me you were worried sick about Chizuru, then you should have packed a few months ago and took care of Chizuru and your dad all day today- was that too much to think of?" She screamed on, losing her voice and turning squeaky. He smelled smoke and he knew, his aunt was listening. " I will try to come tonight. That's ok right? I need to go to the bank, pack, get some shopping and fill out the applications. I promise tonight or tomorrow morning if I can, I can come earlier if you-" He was cut off when he hear beep- beep and knew she had hung up on him, never before has he saw this attitude. " If you want me to" and he put down the phone.

" Ryu, if you want, I can run to the bank and do the errand for you" Aunt said as she huffed smoke, in and out. Ryu shook his head, it was his only reply. " Ryu. I bet you're worried about your dad and Chizuru, that Mrs. Yoshida should be worried sick too. I don't like people shouting at my nephew." She said as she flicked her cigarette on a dish. " Go on to them" she said and reaching out her hand. " and give me information for the bank" She said smirking. Ryu smiled, he gave her all the things he had to do and ran out.

As Ryu entered the hospital, he went to visit Chizuru first. As he went in, he noticed Chizuru's hair all cut off, and a hat covered her head. Ryu guessed she took the surgery, and hoped it was a successful one. He didn't see Mrs. Yoshida anywhere so he just sat down on the chair and stared at Chizuru. Chizuru was sleeping peacefully, her breathing slow and easy. " Are you a relative?" A doctor asked as he came in. Ryu shook his head. " A close friend" He announced looking at the clip board the doctor was holding. The doctor knew what he meant and fixed his glasses. " Ms. Yoshida is doing well. She has passed the surgery well, and is very healthy. Right now, the only problem we need her to fix herself, is to win herself, and wake up." He announced. Ryu looked at the ground and nodded slowly. " Its good news?" He asked. " Very good news Mr- Mr?" " Sanada" Ryu answered shaking the doctor's hand. " Mr. Sanada" The doctor smiled and nodded. " But please try to keep quiet. Right now in her situation, she needs peace and quiet, especially at night time Mr. Sanada" The doctor said before getting out.

Ryu got a bottle of water and sat next to Chizuru, who looked really peaceful into sleep. '_ What a sleeping beauty'_ He thought to himself and smiled. He got out his phone and checked the time. _3:12_ His aunt should be calling him soon. He put his phone into vibrate mode, and stared at Chizuru some more. She had a mask gas on her mouth and nose, and her face looked a little pale. He heard a knock on the door and turned. A nurse came in with a plate of shots and medication. The nurse smiled. " Excuse my entrance. Ms. Yoshida is taking her daily shots today." She said in a near whisper. Ryu nodded, stood up and got out of the way so the nurse could do her job. The nurse leaned down and checked Chizuru's health on the computer and started the medication. Ryu felt his phone vibrate and walked out the door to answer the phone.

**Mrs. Yoshida** Read on the calling box and he answered. " Yo" " Ryu? Are you at the hospital?" Mrs. Yoshida asked hopefully. Ryu smiled. " Un" " Good! I'm sorry I couldn't greet you. I have to go on jobs, to pay Chizuru's surgery bills, we split it so we can pay each month" She explained. Ryu nodded, even though it was a phone call. " I might see you tonight my dear, at least I hope" She said as they hung up. The nurse came out and Ryu nodded. She smiled and handed Ryu a paper. " Please give this to the next nurse tomorrow" She said and bowed her head. Ryu nodded and was gonna go in when he felt another vibrate on his phone. **Shouta** It read and he smiled. "_**Ryu? Moshi Moshi? Why didn't you tell me you were going to college**_ **tomorrow!**" He heard him say. Ryu leaned on the wall looking up, smiling. " I didn't? Gomen, I didn't notice" **" Where are you? At least we gotta see you before you leave!" **He heard Shouta panic. " I'm at the hospital. Meet me there" Shouta obeyed and they hung up.

As he sat again on the chair he sighed. He put the paper on the desk and opened the curtain of the window. Chizuru's finger moved. Ryu jumped and stared at her hand, wondering if he was imagining things. He walked over to her, and grasp her hand slightly, giving it a warm squeeze. " Ryu!" He heard Kazehaya and the others run inside. " Shhh" Ryu said as he put his hand on his lips. They saw a poster **Quiet Zone** and knew what it meant. they walked slowly over to Ryu and he noticed Kurumi. He stared at Shouta and Shouta nodded. " Kurumi, was worried" Kuronuma said as she noticed Ryu staring at Kurumi. When he took a closer look at Kurumi, he noticed her eyes were swollen red. Kurumi let out a quiet 'hmph!' and put on her sunglasses. Ryu smiled. " Did you visit your dad?" Kento asked carefully, whispering. Ryu shook his head. " Watch over Chizuru as I go visit" He said, taking one more glance of Chizuru and going off.

As he entered his dad's room, his situation was worse. He saw a gas mask and a tube going into his mouth and knew, the situation was worse. " Mr. Sanada?" A nurse asked as she pulled away from the computer. Ryu nodded. The nurse smiled carefully. " We've been waiting for you. Unfortunately, the situation is hard for me to explain. Let me call the doctor for you"

" Do you think Chizuru is ok?" Ayane ask as she stroke Chizuru's hand carefully. Kento shrugged. Sawako sighed as she leaned her head carefully to Shouta, noticing what she was doing, she blushed. Shouta blushed too, taking a piece of his hair, and wiggling it. Kento looked at Chizuru, noticing how peaceful she was sleeping. " She looks peaceful" He whispered. Ayane nodded. " So peaceful, that she looks like she just sleeping" Ayane whispered back. Kento put his arm around Ayane, and Ayane's tears couldn't stand it. Kurumi sighed as she stared at both of the couples. " Say, I don't know if this is the right timing or not" She continued as she looked at her phone and smiled. She started typing and closed her phone to continue. " As I was saying, I don't know if this is the right timing or not, but I'm dating someone" She announced happily, completely forgetting to whisper. Ayane shushed her and Kurumi rolled her eyes. " Hes coming right now." She said a little bit quiet, and this time Ayane rolled her eyes. They heard a knock and they were all surprised, especially Ayane, when they noticed that the guy Kurumi was dating, was Mogi. Ayane's Ex.

" Mr. Sanada?" The doctor asked as he went in with 2 nurses. Ryu nodded. " Hello. I am Doctor Yamata. I am taking care of your father this week" He said shaking hands with Ryu. " As you can see, we have entered a tube into Mr. Sanada's mouth, just to help his breathe because i'm afraid because if he sleeps for a long time, since of the coma, he will forget how to breathe. That, will help him breathe, so you do not have to worry bout that. The mask is also for helping him." Doctor Yamata finished, checking his clip board. " We are going to keep on a watch on him, and even though you are not here, these nurses will help take care of him." He announced smiling warmly. " Hello, Mr. Sanada Kun, I am Nurse Rimita. This is Nurse Yomoto" Rimita announced smiling. " We'll be happy to take care of your father, while you are gone" Yomoto continued as Doctor Yamata nodded. " That is all" Doctor said as he left the room. " We will be at that room." Rimita pointed to the left door as Nurse Yomoto followed. Ryu nodded and started going out the door.

Ryu entered and sense the awkward air going through, as he noticed Mogi- Kun. " Mogi" He said as he saw him holding hands with Kurumi. Mogi noticed him and gave him a weak smirk. " Yo" Ryu nodded and saw Ayane's hands, curled into a fist as Kento's face showed anger. Sawako tried to think of some way to break the thick awkward air going on, but It was so thick, that nobody seemed so happy. " Kurumi, I gotta go I-" " Where" Kurumi Shot back as she grabbed his arm. He stood up and Kurumi followed. " I can't stay here. I'm wreaking the atmosphere-" " No you're not!" Kurumi screamed. " Shut up" Ayane said quietly. Kurumi faced her. " What?" She asked eyeing her down. Ayane glared at her, " Shut. Up" she said a little louder, and Kurumi looked like she was gonna cry. She grabbed Mogi's hand and pulled him out of the door. " Sorry for intruding" He said before they went out the door. " NO we are not sorry!" Kurumi shouted back as the door shut.

" There you are" Ryu's aunt said as she came in. She smelled like smoke, and I knew she was smoking before she came. She passed on the suitcases, and the things I needed, that she had done for me. " So hows she doing?" She asked sitting on the extra chair, exhausted. " Shes doing great, thanks" Ryu said as he opened the suit case and took out the clothes he needed to wear for tomorrow. " So you are really going tomorrow" Shouta exclaimed sadly. That slowed Ryu's actions. " Un" was his only reply. " What time?" Ayane asked. " 6 a.m" He answered. " Then lets sleep in the hospital and go to the airport tomorrow,together" Ryu nodded.

Ryu woke up and changed into the baseball uniform as he saw his friends all ready. " We'll be downstairs first." Ayane said as all of them went down, leaving Ryu and Chizuru together. Ryu knelt down and looked at Chizuru. " I'm going today." he started out. " I'm going to miss looking at your sleeping face" He smirked. He knew Chizuru would had slapped him, if she was conscious. " Lets hope that, when I get back. I'll see your beautiful active face" He said kissing her cheek. " Chizuru" He said grabbing her hand. " I love you"

" Ready Ryu?" Shouta asked as he stored the last suitcase inside the car. Ryu nodded. " Thanks guys, for moving the suitcases." He said going inside the car. " Which door do you have to go at the airport?" Kento asked. " East door" Ryu replied, getting his hat and wearing it. " Did you give a proper bye to Chizuru?" Sawako asked carefully. " Un" " Did you talk to her?" " Un" " Did you kiss her good-bye?" " Un- Wait WHAT?" Ryu asked, noticing Ayane was the one asking the question.

Shouta and Kento helped Ryu put the suitcases in the cart and push it towards the gate. Ryu buyed the tickets and sent his stuff. " I gotta go now." Ryu said facing his friends for the last time. " You better visit" " Be careful!" " Call us" " Don't over-stress yourself" " Don't think of Chizuru too much" Ryu knew the last one was from Ayane. " Un" He answered anyways. He waved, and went inside Gate 10, and his friends saw him disappear.

Shouta got a call, when they were going to leave and he picked it up. " Moshi Mosh?" He answered. " Hai, Shouta Desu. Who is this?" " Oh Konichiwa Mrs. Yoshida." He continued. They started walking towards the gate when Shouta stopped. " What?" He exclaimed. Kento, Ayane and Sawako stared at Shouta in curiosity. Shouta's eyes widen. He dropped his phone, brought his hand towards his mouth.

" RYUUUUUUU" He screamed as loud as he can. " CHIZURU WOKE UP"

**See? This is a much happier ending, I think, But it doesn't mean i'm ending it in the next chapter. I think this is a little longer than the other ones right? lol Anyways thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, It would be wonderful if you review, and feel free to review the mistakes I made. You can follow this story if you want, and I hope you're excited for the next chapter! XOX **

**" Life is like a rain drop. You can not drop to the ground with your own strength, you need other rain drops to help you become heavy and fall down to the ground, together" -Lexnai-**


End file.
